In which the Men of Letters are more awesome than previously thought
by killbothtwins
Summary: Dean finds something amazing late one night in the bunker. It would be rude of him not to share. Kevin just wants to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Sammy. Dude, wake up."

His brother's voice woke Sam up from his comfortable sleep. Sam sat up quickly, grabbing for the knife under his pillow in a sleepy haze.

"Whaa? Dean, it's like three in morning."

Sam pushed his long hair back from his eyes and did his best glare possible while still half asleep. It didn't bother Dean in the slightest, and he continued to grin like an overgrown puppy.

"Dude, we have a swimming pool."

Sam, who had fallen back into the mattress (Dean was right, memory foam _is _awesome) in an attempt to fall back asleep, opened one eye.

"What?"

Dean's smile grew even bigger and he nodded enthusiastically.

"We have a _swimming pool._"

He slid out of the room, not even looking back to make sure Sam was following. Sam stared after him for a moment before throwing his blankets off to the side. When Dean heard his footsteps following, he turned back and grinned briefly, and led his brother deeper into the confines of the batcave.

The Men Of Letters bunker was huge, and although they had been slowly exploring, there was still a lot of unknown rooms and passages. Sam found himself in an unfamiliar passageway as Dean turned another corner confidently. They went through so many twists and turns that Sam was starting to wonder if Dean actually knew where he was going.

He halted suddenly in front of a door that looked just like all the ones they had just passed. Dean beamed at him and flung the door open, presenting it like a gameshow host. Sam looked at him suspiciously.

"Christo."

He muttered, only slightly joking.

"Haha, very funny, just look, will you?"

Sam stepped past him into the room and instantly stopped in his tracks. He ignored Dean's _told you_ and took another step forward.

"Dude."

The pool was huge, at least Olympic sized. The Men of Letters must have had some sort of magical filtration system because the water was clearer than glass. It also noticeably lacked the mildewy smell associated with most indoor pools.

There was three heights of diving boards, positioned over the deepest end, looking unaffected by their many years of disuse and neglect. A rope swing also sat ready for someone to swing into the pool, Tarzan style.

A hot tub, bubbling cheerfully, sat next to a room that had _Showers _painted across the door in blocky letters. Sam looked over at his brother in open mouthed disbelief.

"I know, right? There's a steam room, too. And I checked the pipes; dude, they're filled with holy water. The pool was already filled up when I got here, but I had to turn on the hot tub and waterslide."

Dean told him, gesturing to the roaring waterslide that Sam had somehow missed in his first glance over the room. The Men of Letters really did not mess around with anything. They never want halfway, either.

"You know what this means, right?"

Dean asked, getting a mischievous look in his eyes that Sam didn't like. He realized and started backing away, but he was too late. Two seconds later Sam was in the pool. Three seconds later his brother joined him.

They played around for a while, splashing and dunking each other underwater, before Dean disappeared into one of the unmarked storage rooms. He reappeared about ten seconds later dragging a dusty old inflatable raft behind him.

They pumped it up with a hand pump he found next to it, then chucked it into the water as well. They played King of the Mountain on top of it, wrestling and roughhousing in the center of the pool. Every time one got pushed off, the remaining brother would cheer like they had won the World Cup or stopped the apocalypse (again).

They took turns on the highest diving board, rating each other on the quality of their leap from it. (The highest score either of them got was a 9.5, given to Dean for what he called his _"_Batman". Needless to say, it will not be repeated.)

The waterslide took a lot of abuse as well, Dean ignoring the _Lifeguard must be on duty _sign and turning it to the highest setting. Their whoops echoed through the room as they slid down it at breakneck speeds. There was also a failed attempt at boogie boarding down the slide, which resulted in Dean momentarily wondering how he was going to explain to Death that they were meeting again because of a waterslide.

They both turned out mostly okay, though, and it was well past two hours later when they finally dragged their sopping wet selves out. They hadn't had the foresight to bring towels or even change out of the clothes they fell asleep in, so they just let their shirts and pants drip awkwardly onto the concrete ground, until Dean's eyes lit up suddenly.

He fished the raft out the pool and held it up, in all its wet, tacky yellow glory.

"I know exactly what else we can use this for."

* * *

Kevin was drawn from his room in the middle of the night by the sounds of excited yelling. He considered ignoring it and going back to sleep, but when it persisted, he reluctantly dragged himself from his warm bed and into the hall. He had been up till who knows when, translating the tablet, which was still tucked under his arm like a teddy bear, and just wanted a few hours of sleep. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so, judging by the fact that the yelling had increased, if anything.

He shuffled around the corner into the main room and had to stop to make sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. Because unless he had started hallucinating on top of every other messed up thing in his life, the Winchesters, the fearless hunters, the things monsters checked under their beds for, the people who had stopped the devil himself, were on the stairs of their super secret base; mattress surfing.

Apparently it was Dean's turn to go, because Sam plucked the helmet he was wearing off his shaggy hair, and placed it on top of his brother's spikes. Dean laid flat on his stomach, hands gripping the side of the raft, then gave Sam the okay.

Sam didn't even hesitate, just shoved the older Winchester's raft down the elegant staircase with all the strength his big Sasquatch frame could muster.

Kevin was pretty sure he had discovered scientific proof of how mankind can move faster than light when Dean shot down the staircase. His excited whoops grew even louder as he careened uncontrollably downwards, and so did his brother's encouraging ones. Dean managed to steer to the left at the very last second when the stairs did a sharp turn, narrowly missing his demise and landing safely at the foot of the stairs.

His momentum carried him across the polished floor and brought him to an ungraceful stop in front of the still staring Kevin's bare feet. Kevin gawked down at the hunter openly. This guy has killed people, killed monsters that would make most people run home crying, had the King of the crossroads chained up in his dungeon. And now he was grinning up at the teen like an overgrown puppy.

"You want a turn?"

From up close, Kevin could see that Dean was soaking wet. In fact, both Winchesters were. He took the offered helmet from Dean and decided not to ask. Sleep could wait for a few hours.

* * *

The sound of wings fluttered through the mostly silent bunker. It was the only sound to indicate the arrival of the trenchcoated figure. Finding the library he had landed in empty, he teleported quietly into each of the living quarters one by one. He was slightly alarmed to find each of them empty, even if his blue eyes didn't betray it.

It was fairly early in the morning, and Castiel had been expecting the bunker's occupants to still be asleep. Normally, he wouldn't have popped in so early, after Dean's very extensive speech about what he would do if Cas woke him up before he was ready, but Castiel needed information.

Another flutter announced that he had left Kevin's room, the leftover wind kicking up a few of the papers with random scribbles on them.

Cas arrived in the main room seconds after. He found it empty as well, until he heard the soft sound of snoring. Only then did Cas look down, and what he found made him tilt his head in confusion.

He was fairly sure this was not a regular human custom, although he couldn't be certain. Sam, Dean, and Kevin, were all curled up together on top of some sort of inflatable device.

Kevin had halfway fallen off, and was using the tablet as a sort of pillow. The snoring was coming from him, although it sounded more like a kitten's snores than a human's.

Sam's hair was messier than usual, stuck straight out in all directions as if it didn't have time to dry properly. He was in the middle of the impromptu cuddle pile, long legs sticking off the end of the raft.

Dean had a happy look on his face, and was mumbling something about pie as his hands twitched. His jacket was tied around his neck like a cape, and a piece of paper had been pinned to it that had a little Batman symbol on it.

Cas looked down at them one more time before the flutter of his wings could once again be heard. The information he needed could wait until they woke up.

Twenty miles away now, Cas smiled softly to himself. He was very glad Dean had shown him how to work the camera on his phone last week. Now to find Charlotte and see how to get it framed. He had the feeling he was going to need multiple copies.


	2. A Bouncy Secret

Sam figures he's probably going to go blind from staring at his computer screen for too long. And with his terrible luck (why Bloody Mary, why) that's probably how he'll go out.

* * *

Yep, in some morbid part of his brain, he thinks that his blindness will come on while he's hunting something stupid, like the ghost of a dog or a ladybug or something, and he'll trip over something equally embarrassing like his own boots or a pack of Cheetos someone left behind and hit his head, and Death will be so embarrassed for him he'll just let him die for once because no way is he explaining to Dean when he comes back that the reason the contents of his head were spilled out over the floor because he left the brightness of the computer screen up too high.

Charlie has tried to convince him that this isn't possible; no way will Death ever get embarrassed unless Sam's killed by like a ballerina zombie while he's in the shower. Then, Charlie says, then maybe Death will feel the pain for Sam and zap away so he won't have to look at his face when he dies butt naked.

* * *

Neither of them have told Dean about these ideas, and Sam still hasn't told Charlie he occasionally wonders if Death remembers that one Tuesday that Dean died in Broward County when a girl scout kicked his kneecaps and made him have an aneurysm when he hit his head on the little red wagon she was pulling. Sam wonders if the seven Thin Mints Dean had in his mouth when he died were still there later.

But anyways, when Kevin suggests the two of them go explore the bunker for a while, he practically breaks the laptop screen slamming it shut and jumping up. Even though Kevin gives him a disdainful look for almost harming a piece of innocent (yeah, right) equipment, they grab their cell phones and a half full pack of cookies and go off to explore their newish home.

* * *

As they walk, Sam finds out that Kevin thinks he's going to die when he hears the TARDIS noise while on a hunt and turns around to see, thus getting his head ripped off. Sam pats his shoulder in sympathy and hands him a cookie.

The two wander aimlessly for a while, peering into rooms that seem mostly to be living quarters or some sort of research center. Kevin spots a room. It's not much different than the others, but something about the sign piques his interest. With help from Sam (who is still unfairly strong even when one of his hands is occupied by a pack of Fudge Ripples), they push the door open.

Kevin imagines some sort of heavenly light falls on his face as his mouth drops open. Sam hears, rather than feels, himself say "Oh, my-"

Kevin doesn't even look up from where Sam has reflexively put his hand on his shoulder, his eyes still transfixed on the room and possibly glowing.

"We just found the holy grail, dude."

Sam is inclined to agree.

* * *

Dean, hours later, walks into a suspiciously empty bunker. When he left early that morning, Sam had been muttering something about ballerinas and typing on his laptop, and Kevin had been dutifully translating the tablet.

He dials Sam's number, and is answered after a moment by Sam, who sounds slightly out of breath.

"Oh, hey, Dean, hey, you're home!"

"Yeah, Sammy, it's been almost six hours."

"Wow, really, who'd have known? Well, I'll find Kevin somewhere around here, I'm sure he's in a library or something. You know him, always working."

"Sammy, you okay?"

"Yep, I'll just find Kevin now, bye."

And he hung up with a click. He hadn't used any code words or panic words, so he was probably fine. Acting weird, though.

* * *

When Kevin and Sam finally reappear around a corner Dean thought held nothing but science equipment, they're both suspiciously red and out of breath. Dean raises an eyebrow and serves them the awesome pasta that he had made for the night without another word.

For a few days, Dean sees a suspicious lack of both his brother and Kevin. Kevin bounds to the kitchen after Dean returns from a milk run, sweaty and out of breath.

"You all right, dude?"

Dean asks warily. He really doesn't know what he'd do if the kid was sick. Shove him off on Sammy, most likely.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Just...in the gym."

Dean is skeptical, but hands him the juice box (who the heck got them all addicted to those things, anyways? He blames Cas, who loves them more than life itself.) he was waiting for. A further suspicious glance shows his calves are suspiciously toned.

Kevin scampers off before the older hunter can ask any questions. Such a weirdo.

* * *

A couple days later, Dean is starting to get pissed.

"Are you _bouncing,_ Sammy?"

He asks.

Sam looks down at his gigantor legs, as if he's surprised that they've been moving in an up and down motion where he's stood for the last fifteen minutes.

"Guess so. Gotta go!"

He scooches out of the room before Dean can ask him anything, bringing the last two juice boxes with him. His legs were strangely toned, too.

* * *

"It's like that episode of Community."

Kevin's whispering to Sam as Dean huffs in, tired from a hard afternoon of fixing up his Baby.

He cuts off as soon as Dean enters, and that's when Dean absolutely _has _to know.

* * *

For a while, he legitimately considers finding a Men of Letters invisibility spell, but he can't tell Sam about this and he doesn't want his life turning into some bad Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode. More than it already is, anyways.

He almost catches up to Sam one day when lurking (following because he was concerned) behind him. But Sam must have known he had a tail because when Dean burst into the room he had followed him into, Sam looked up from an overly large book with a expression of complete fake surprise.

But Dean sees the little smirk he's hiding behind the book that is not sized for humans, and his stupid perfectly toned thigh does a little dance of what Dean imagines is victory before Dean makes up an excuse of looking for the pool table and slinking away.

* * *

He gets his lucky break when, in the early hours of the morning, he hears Sam's almost silent feet slide past his door. When Dean cautiously sticks his head out his door, he sees that his brother is holding that stupid extra large foam ball he had suckered Dean into buying at the store last week while Kevin snuck cookie dough and two pairs of fuzzy socks into the cart. _But Dean, you never know when you might need one! _Had been his argument, and although a sucky one, Sam had turned the puppy eyes up to 11 while Kevin attempted the same next to him.

Dean had cursed and Sam had cheered, holding the huge purple foam monstrosity over his head like he had just scored a touchdown. Then Cas had entered with with questions about something he really shouldn't have questions about and Dean had pretty much forgotten about it.

* * *

But now he was carrying that foam ball past his room at three in the morning in the _same freaking socks he had bought him_ and Dean was determined to find out why, even if it literally killed him again.

Sam knocked three times on the door to an old room before it creaked open momentarily, slamming shut as soon as Sam got inside. He almost fell asleep while waiting, but hours later, the two exited the room, red cheeked and laughing.

Dean clenched his fists. They were having fun without him, when they had woken him up and forced him to follow them down several corridors instead of going back to bed? Rude.

* * *

As the two exited, talking about cookies or the new episode of Game of Thrones or something, Dean held his breath. As soon as they left earshot, he sidled up to the door.

There was writing next to it, in that sort of pretentious, old fashioned font where the Ts were unnecessarily fancy and you couldn't tell if the I was capital or lowercase.

"Acrobatics exercise and alternative calisthenics."

It read, almost like a statement that he was missing out on something amazing.

He pushed the door open, which came easily as it looked like those two traitors had been doing work in it.

He opened the door and stood transfixed.

"What the-"

He couldn't bring himself to finish the rest of his statement as he took in the room's contents.

* * *

It was... A room that was one giant trampoline. The ceilings, the walls, every single part of that room was able to be bounced on. It was a trampoline room.

_Or, _Dean thought as he took his first experimental bounce, hitting the ceiling and then the wall, _Paradise. _

He was going to completely murder Sam and Kevin after this for not telling him. He let out a groan of happiness as he crashed his face into one of the walls. But first, he would call Charlie. After they bounced, they could murder.


End file.
